Deep In My Heart
by Ellie DuGray
Summary: Brooke and Lucas go to Brooke's cousin's birthday party.
1. Part One

**Timeline:** Set in my imaginary world where Lucas and Peyton never went behind Brooke's back, and Brooke and Lucas are the happiest couple ever. Lucas still doesn't like Nathan (much).

**Summary: **Brooke and Lucas go to her little cousin's birthday.

**Disclaimer:** The title is a Britney Spears' song . I unfortunately do not own the OTH characters.

**Bitching: **I hate the writers. What was last season? Felix and Anna? They made me laugh, but _Don't Take Me For Granted _made me cry. What was that scene of Brooke kissing Felix, and poor, in-love Luke watching? Hopefully this season they'll bring back the Brucas flame we all know and love and let them play a little as the happy couple.

**Brooding:** It's sadly ironic. Now that I think back, I got engaged a few days before Chad and Sophia made their engagement public. My marriage happened four months earlier than theirs (Roan's and my first anniversary was Dec., 24). I am happily married now, and they aren't. Hopefully, I won't join Sophia on the statistics of American divorced women.

And more sadly ironic is that the writers are bringing Brooke and Lucas together now that Chad and Sophia are not a couple anymore. Can someone get me a kleenex? And I'd love if someone gave me the URL of a site where I could read the OTH scripts for seasons one, two and maybe even three. I'd worship who indicated me one.

**Deep in My Heart**

_By Karen_

Tree Hill High, noon.

Lucas Scott was sitting at his usual table at the school cafeteria, his lunch untouched in front of him, as he watched intently the whispered conversation his best friend was having with that spoiled asshole brother of his. He would make sure Nathan never hurt Hales, otherwise he would have to pay dearly.

Lucas could kick some ass when he wanted to do so.

A tray landed noisily beside his, on the table, and he recognized the flashy pink nail polish. A smile curved his lips as he raised his blue eyes and met the brown ones of his loving girlfriend.

"Hey, babe", he said as she sat down by his side. "What's up?"

"Hey, Broody", she replied cheerfully as she picked on her food. "Ew, I hate this", she shoved her tray away. "What's are you looking at?" She said, following his eyes' direction, and sighed. "Luke, Hales is not a little girl anymore, she can take care of herself".

He grunted and shoved his own tray next to hers. Brooke put her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her. "Look, babe, leave them alone. And I have this yucky party to go tonight and I want you to go with me. Maybe it'll be more... fun".

"You? Considering a party boring?" He was sincerely surprised, but she could see a glint of tease inside his eyes. She slapped his arm playfully.

"It's my little cousin Kelsie's birthday. Little kids' birthday parties are not the kind I like", she said with a wink.

He laughed. "Honey, what about this? We'll go to your cousin's party then we'll hang out on that bar you took me the night we first kissed".

Her eyes sparkled and she sat on his lap, crushing his lips to hers on a fervent kiss. "I love you. You're the best boyfriend ever. But... Hey! This is gonna need two different outfits!"

Lucas made her get up and got up as well. "Come on, Cheery, you're gonna come up with something".

"Lucas Scott, you and your male ideas!" She said with playful annoyance and, to go back to her good graces, he pulled her to him and (in front of the whole student body of Tree Hill High) kissed her with fiery passion.

When they pulled apart, she was dizzy, he was breathless, and the cafeteria hall was buzzing with the students' murmurs.

"You know, Luke?"

"Hum?"

"I could get used to kisses like that", she said as she snuggled close to him. He smirked at her.

"I'll consider it".

* * *

Karen's Café, 3:30 p.m.

Haley walked in the café and found Lucas cleaning the counter with a rag, his cell phone cradled between his right cheek and shoulder. Apparently, it was Brooke calling Haley's friend, because she heard him say, "Honey, calm down, you're gonna look wonderful no matter what you wear. Okay, okay, hold on".

He let go of the rag and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. "Seven thirty, your place. Okay, okay, baby. I'm writing it down, I swear! Okay. Don't worry, you're gonna kick ass. Love you".

He closed the phone and smiled exhausted at her. "Hi, Hales. What's up?"

"What was that?" She asked, a smile playing at her lips.

He smiled sheepishly at her. "I made this wacky deal with Brooke. She has this party she has to go, her cousin's, and she isn't exactly fond of the idea. So I told her we'd stop by at it, make the social appearance she needs to make and then go hang out on a bar. She agreed, but then decided she needs two different outfits, one to the family party and one to the bar, and now she's making me go crazy because she doesn't know what to wear".

Haley nodded. "Makes sense. And she made you write down the time you'll pick her up?"

"Actually, I decided to do it because the café is crazy today and I'm afraid I'll lose track of time. Can you set up my cell phone alarm clock to ring at seven? I want to go home, shower and change before going to pick her up".

"Sure", she did and grabbed his phone, doing as he asked. "So tonight you're gonna meet the parents?" She teased him.

He made a face. "Stop it!", he chuckled throwing the rag at her. "What about you? What are you gonna do tonight?"

"Hang out with Nate", she answered simply. Lucas scowled, but, for his benefit, he kept his mouth shut.

Haley felt grateful. She knew Nathan wasn't Lucas' favorite person, but she had grown up with the latter and was dating the first. They were very alike (probably Dan's genes), both stubborn, strong and smart. And both were handsome. And both loved her. And she loved both, in totally different ways, of course (because it would be yucky if she loved Lucas and were with Nathan because she couldn't have who she loved).

"Luke?" She called.

"Hummm?" He made, oblivious.

"Care to give me your phone, please?"

"What for?"

"You asked me to set up your alarm clock for seven p.m., remember?" She spoke like he was a silly little boy.

He smiled sheepishly and passed her the phone. She started to do her task, and then Lucas said suddenly, "I don't know what I would be doing if I never got together with her".

Haley froze for a minute, and lifted her eyes to look at him. "What the hell are you saying, Luke?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know... Better yet, I do know. I really love Brooke, Haley. She's my only one".

Haley bit her lip. "What about Peyton?"

Lucas gave her a smile. "A crush. Nothing more, nothing less. When I think of losing Brooke... I can't breathe. I feel like I can't breathe".

Haley made a face. "Have you been watching my 'Buffy' DVDs again, Lucas?"

Lucas eyed her oddly. "No. Why?"

Haley blushed slightly. "Buffy says something similar to Willow when Angel breaks up with her".

Lucas sighed. "Brooke and I are _not_ a vampire slayer and an ensouled vampire, Haley".

Haley thought it over for a minute and then laughed. Loudly. Lucas watched her strangely, not understand the reason for such laughter. Haley noticed her best friend's blank face and wiped her eyes, which were tearing up with laughter. "Sorry", she said as she wiped her cheeks. "It's just that..." She let out a giggle. "... you totally fits the brooding category".

He scowled at her. "I don't _brood_", he said stubbornly.

"Sure", she said, and looked down at his phone to hide her smile. Lucas stuck his tongue out to her and went back to his cleansing ritual of the counter. After a few minutes (five tops), she handed him the cellphone back and then said, "What are you thinking of wearing for tonight?"

Lucas gave a non-committal shrug. "Jeans and a T-shirt, I guess".

Haley looked out-right shocked. "You're not thinking of only changing the shirt you're wearing, are you?" A glance at his lost expression told her his answer. "You are!" She said almost accusingly.

Lucas looked at her, and his expression was a mix of amusement, shock and happiness. "You're hanging too much out with Brooke".

"And whose fault is that?" She said ironically, and he gave her a cheeky grin.

"True. Since you seem to be getting more and more like my Cheery, shall I warn Nathan that he might end up with a red-haired version of Brooke?" He mulled it over for a second. "Thinking back, I'll keep my mouth shut. There's no way you can outshine my girl".

Haley laughed out loud. "Oh, my. It's love, isn't it?"

She didn't miss the way his face softened. "Yeah"

* * *

While Haley realized maybe her best friend had it bad for Brooke, Brooke was busying herself with the arrangements for the incoming night. She had to choose an outfit that looked sweet and tender, for Kelsie's birthday party (her Gucci silky pink dress, maybe). And then an outfit that looked sexy and seductive for her man (her Versace satiny top and a low-cut Brazilian jeans that kicked ass).

It was Lucas' fault. If he hadn't seduced her with that indecent proposal of his, she'd not be in that huge mess.

She opened a small smile. Those inventive, wacky solutions were what made Lucas him, and that made her love him even more.

Peyton walked in her bedroom, only to find her surrounded by clothes. "B, are you in here?" She called.

"P Sawyer!" Brooke yelled over the blaring Britney Spears' 'Toxic' that played in her CD player. "You're the one with my Gucci silky dress!"

Peyton turned the volume down to normal levels and said, "I thought you lent it to Haley so she could wear it in a date with Nathan?"

Brooke slapped her forehead. "That's right!" She said as she hurriedly dialed Haley's cell phone number. "Tutor fiancée!" She hollered after a few moments. Peyton looked at her oddly. "Gimme my pink Gucci dress back! Soon! As in now!"

Haley came running a few moments later. She was flushed, sweaty and slightly panicked. "What the hell is going on!" She said, slightly out of breath.

Brooke took her Gucci from Haley's hand and put it in front of her body. She let out a frustrated scream and threw the dress in the growing pile of discarded clothes on the floor. "I lost weight and it's terribly loose!" Haley and Peyton noticed, startled, that she was in verge of tears.

Haley cautiously approached her. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

Brooke was desperately blinking to clear up her eyes. "I want... it all... to be perfect. I want... my family... not to see me as the whore black lamb. I want... them... to love... Luke". She whispered in-between sobs.

Haley opened out a small smile. "Okay. Peyt, help me here", she said as she took Brooke to the bathroom. "We have a few hours before Luke comes pick Brooke up. I'm in charge of pampering you up, B. Peyt, you're the one to choose her outfit. Something that's hot for Brooke's taste and nice for her family's eyes".

Peyton caressed her friend's cheek. "You're gonna drop them dead, B. Davis".

Brooke smiled at her friends. "You guys are the best, you know?"

Haley smirked. "I know", she said. "But I demand to be bridesmaid!"

T B C


	2. Part Two

**Author's Notes:** This chapter goes to simbagirl, brucasfanatic and brucas622, the first three to review this story. Thank you for your kind words. And keep in mind this is going to be pure fluff - I have all the drama I need at the show, thank you very much.

Keep reviewing, ladies.

Anyway, onto the story.

**Part Two**

At 6:45, Haley left Brooke in Peyton's competent hands and went to Lucas' house so she could help her best friend. All the way, she kept asking how the high school world changed in a way so Lucas was profoundly in love with the most popular girl in school, and Brooke loved passionately the school castaway.

In a way, she was affected by the sudden change. After all, she was dating Nathan Scott, who was, after all, the most popular guy in school. She bit her lower lip as she noticed what she had with Nathan didn't come even close to the intense feeling Brooke and Lucas shared. Andthis was even more surprising, considering her best friend was together with Brooke for less time thanherself was with Nathan.

She stopped in front of her best friend's house and quickly ran to his bedroom. Luke was standing in front of his closet, dressed in dark blue denim pants and naked to his waist. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

**"Hey, Hales"**, he said, and went back to his focused study of his T-shirts. With a sigh, Haley marched to the furthest left corner of his wardrobe and gave him a light blue T-shirt.

**"Here, put this one on"**, she said and flopped down on his bed. Lucas looked uncertainly at the shirt she gave him.

**"It's... you sure?"**

**"Brooke loves when you wear this shirt, Luke. She says it brings out your eyes. And chill off, Luke, Brooke needs you to be the Luke we all know and love"**, she said, finally grasping why Lucas looked so uncertain. Sometimes it was hard for her to remember that Lucas, that young man who was strong and reliable, had a very hard past. Once again she cursed the day Dan Scott decided to leave that wonderful son behind.

Luke smiled thankfully at her and put the shirt on.** "Youwent MIA on memost of the afternoon"**, he said, his voice muffled by the fabric of the shirt.

**"I was over at Brooke's. She was panicking. Today it's important for her, Luke. From what she told Peyton and me, you're the first boyfriend she takes to a family party"**, she told him seriously.

Luke sat on the bed and started to put his sneakers on.** "It's important for me too, Hales. I love Brooke in a way I'll never love someone else".**

Haley smiled, got up and picked his CK One inside his closet and sprinkled it on him. As he got up, she slowly circled him and gave him a wide smile.** "You and Brooke are going to look so cute together!" **She squealed happily, giving him a big hug. **"Now hold on"**, she said as she picked on his phone.** "I need to check in with Peyton, see how Brooke is doing".**

The phone rang at the Davis household, and Peyton slapped Brooke's hand away of the speaker. **"You stay right there where you are, missy"**, she said playing the role of scolding babysitter.** "It's Haley and it's for me".**

**"But I wanna talk with Lucas!" **Brooke whined. Haley had forbidden her of calling or talking in any way with Lucas until he came to pick her up so they could go for the party.

**"You stay right there"**, Peyton said with a laugh. **"Hey, Hales".**

**"Hey, Peyton. So, is she ready? You stay quiet!" **Peyton heard Haley saying, and then a muffled male voice:

**"It's my phone, and it's my girlfriend's house you're calling. Gimme that!"**

Peyton laughed. **"Luke giving you a hard time?" **She asked.

Haley laughed.** "Ever since I told him I was going to call Brooke. What about you?"**

**"Well, she quietened now. And just left for her bathroom. I think she's rechecking her make-up".**

**"Luke left to answer his phone."** Haley said.

Peyton froze and her eyes flew to where she had put her own cellphone.** "That _bitch_!" **She hissed.** "Brooke, come back here!"**

**"What's wrong?" **Haley asked.

**"Brooke stole my cellphone!" **Peyton said. **"BROOKE!"**

Haley paled.** "LUCAS!" **She hollered.** "LUKE!"**

Lucas was laughing at Haley's screams.** "I think they found out"**, he said, safely locked out of his room.

**"I don't care"**, Brooke said, and he could picture her smirk.** "I was suffering Lucas' withdrawals already".**

He smiled.** "Well, you want me to come over?"**

**"Do you really need to ask?"**

* * *

Ten minutes (and a Haley's lecture) later, Lucas parked his car in front of Brooke's house and walked towards the door. He rang the bell, and a south-American woman opened the door and smiled.** "Ah, _señor_ Lucas!" **She said, stepping aside so he could come in.** "Do come in, please".**

**"Thanks, Maria"**, Lucas smiled.** "Where's Brooke?"**

**"Upstairs"**, Maria said.** "Why don't you wait here for a minute and I go call _señorita_ Brooke, _si_?"**

**"Sure, go ahead"**, Lucas said, feeling at ease there. Before he hung up, Brooke had told him Tony and Emma Davis were out on an European tour, so he could wait for her inside the house.

He didn't have to wait more than five minutes. A blur of white and black came running down the stairs and crashed against his chest. He took a second to respond to the hot kiss Brooke planted on his lips. They pulled apart slightly breathless. **"I missed you, boyfriend"**, she whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

**"Me too, baby"**, he said and pulled away of her so he could see what she was wearing. He was dumbstruck with her beauty.

She was wearing black denim pants and a creamy beige blouse. With a smile, she spun so he could see her back, and his mouth dried at the expanse of smooth tanned skin the low cut in her back let him see. He gulped down and smiled at her smirk. **"You look... stunning, baby"**, he managed to choke out.

**"Why, thank you. You look good as well"**. And that he did. He was wearing the blue T-shirt she loved to much, and his hair was spiked up and gelled the way she liked.

He smiled at her and offered his arm.** "Shall we?"**

With a giggle, he linked her arm with his. **"We shall"**, she said, waving at Maria, who smiled at them on the top of the stairs.** "Bye, Maria!" **She called.** "Don't wait up!"**

* * *

As they came closer to Brooke's aunt's house, Brooke herself grew antsier and antsier. Lucas noticed his girlfriend's distressed mood and stopped the car a few blocks before the house.** "Brooke, baby, what's wrong?" **He asked as he turned to face her.

**"I love you and, no matter what happens tonight, I'm gonna stick with you. You know that, right?" **She said as she hugged him by his neck.

**"It'll be alright"**, he said soothing, his fingers running by her naked back. She shivered and backed a little bit so she could look in his eyes. There was a slow, blue fire burning inside the cobalt blue irises. She sucked in a breath and then said:

**"Come on, let's get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave"**, she said with a sexy smile. Lucas smiled back and then restarted the car engine.

It was a huge house. Lucas was shocked for a second. Then, he felt Brooke letting go of his hand and kneeling. She straightened a second later, with a little girl in her arms.

And Luke stared at them, considering, for the first time, that maybe he had found the woman who would fit rightly in his future.

The little girl had the same dark hair Brooke had, and the same hazel eyes. Only her skin was creamy white, while Brooke's was tanned, and Brooke's smile had dimples, and the little girl's didn't.

**"Who's he?" **The little girl asked shyly to Brooke.

Brooke gave her a reassuring smile.** "He's my friend Lucas, honey." **She told the little girl. The little girl watched Lucas for a moment, then giggled and said,** "He's so cute!"**

Brooke laughed and then said,** "Girl after my own heart"**, she then put the little girl back on her feet and said,** "Lucas, this is my cousin Mimi".**

Lucas kneeled in front of the little girl and offered her a smile.** "Hey".**

The little girl smiled at him.** "I love my cousin Brooke. Do you love her too?"**

Brooke didn't miss the way his eyes sparkled as he stared at Mimi.** "Yes, I do".**

**"Does she play with you?" **Mimi asked with an innocent smile. Lucas let out a chuckle full of mischief.

**"She does"**, he answered. Brooke kneeled in front of her and said:

**"Hey, Mimi, where's Kelsie?"**

Mimi shrugged. **"Inside"**, she took Brooke's and Lucas' hands. **"C'mon, I'll take you guys".**

The little girl tugged at their hands, and Brooke smiled at Lucas. Suddenly, she felt like they were a family: mama, papa and baby. Her smile widened, and she blew a kiss to him. He smiled and mouthed 'I love you' to her.

Everything was decorated in pink and light purple. A girl with black-reddened hair was standing in the middle of a bunch of little girls and boys. She was tall for her age, with Brooke's smile, and Lucas was starting to think that maybe that smile was a Davis' threat. Suddenly, the girl stared right at them and her smile widened.

**"Pepe!" **She yelled, rushing towards the teenage couple. Brooke opened a smile and let go of Mimi's and Lucas's hands.

**"Kelsie!" **Brooke said. The two cousins hugged and Brooke straightened, turning to Lucas and pulling him to her.

Kelsie looked over at the handsome blondboy who was obviously head over heels with her cousin. She decided she liked him. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His eyes were kind and sweet, and guarded. But, when he looked at Pepe, Kelsie could see the undeniable love in them.

She then turned to Pepe. Pepe was different. Happier. Kelsie thought it was maybe because of that boy. She looked at the two of them together and decided they made one hot couple.

She smiled and extended her hand to the man. **"Hi. I'm Kelsie"**, she said with her sweetest smile.

**"Hi. I'm Lucas"**, theboy answered. A calm, low voice.

**"Nice to meet you"**, Kelsie said.** "Pepe, mama just asked if you were coming".**

Brooke sucked in a breath and glanced at Lucas. He flashed her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand lightly. She stepped closer to him, and he put an arm around her waist.

**"It's going to be okay"**, he whispered in her ear. She nodded then looked down at Kelsie, who was staring up at them.

**"Lead the way, Kel"**, she said.

**"You two make one cute couple"**, Kelsie said and then turned around, taking them to where the adults were.

Brooke giggled and told Lucas,** "At least someone in the family already approves us".**

He squeezed the naked skin of her back lightly and said,** "Even if this gets out of control, I'll still love you".**

She fought the urge of tearing up. How could he know what she wanted to hear so badly?

* * *

Kelsie dropped the two teenagers at the table where the adults Davis were reunited, and left to join her little friends. Brooke took a deep breath and, with Lucas' hand tightly into hers, spoke,** "Hey, everyone".**

The three adults looked at her, smiled and then their eyes traveled to the young man by her side. Brooke couldn't help but feel a seed of panic growing inside her. Last time she brought a guy to meet her family, they ended up being caught on the middle of a heavy make-out session by her grandmother.

She definitelydidn't want her mother's sisters and brother to bring that up in front of her new love.

But then her older aunt opened a smile.** "Pepe, darling!" **She said and got up, going to Brooke to hug her.** "It's been a long time".**

**"Yeah"**, Brooke said as she gratefully accepted the hug. **"It is".**

**"And who's this charming young man with you?" **The other woman asked. Lucas opened his mouth to reply, but she held up her hand.** "Wait, don't answer. Let's see... Karen's son, right?"**

Lucas looked startled.** "How do you know?" **He asked before he could restrain himself.

The woman smiled.** "I was Karen's best friend in high school. Jenna. It was Jenna Williams but I married Will Davis, so now it's Jenna Davis"**, she said as she hugged him.** "And you have her eyes".**

Brooke gently tugged at her hand.** "Baby, this is my aunt Samantha"**, she said when he turned to look at her.** "Aunt Sam, this is my boyfriend Luke".**

Samantha was a woman with dark red hair, a curvacious body and Brooke's eyes. Lucas noticed she was probably one of the two girls' mother. Her eyes irradiated the warmth only motherhood brought along. **"It's nice to meet you, Luke"**, she said with a big smile.

**"Nice to meet you too, ma'am".**

Samantha waved dismissively. **"Just Samantha, or Sam, please"**, she said.

He opened a smile.** "Okay... Samantha. It's a pleasure to meet you".**

Brooke watched as he interacted with her family. He had fit so perfectly amongst them.

And then a smile lit up her face.

They would be together forever.

**Author's Note:** I don't know if this is the end, or if there will be a new chapter. Tell me what you think!


End file.
